goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Seth
Seth is an antagonist in the thirty-seventh book in the Goosebumps series, The Headless Ghost, as well as the television adaptation. History Book After Duane Comack and Stephanie Alpert are let out of Hill House for leaving the tour group to hunt for the head of Andrew Craw, they meet a kid their age wearing a turtleneck sweater named Seth that they first saw in the tour. Seth helps the two sneak back into Hill House at night to hunt for the head. He also tells them a story about a boy who died inside the house's dumbwaiter. When they arrive in the pantry, Seth locks the door on them. He then claims to be Andrew Craw and that he needs a new head. He goes after Duane until the two kids manage to find a hidden passageway, which leads them to the head of the real Andrew Craw. The ghost of Andrew arrives to thank them for finding his head so that he can finally rest in peace. Otto, one of the tour guides, arrives and reveals that Seth is his nephew, and is known for telling ghost stories. Several months later, during the middle of winter, Duane and Stephanie decide to return to Hill House for one more tour. They are greeted by Otto and another tour guide named Edna, and the tour goes as normal. However, upon leaving, the kids are stopped by a pair of cops, curious as to why the kids are leaving Hill House. The cops tell Duane and Stephanie that Hill House has been abandoned for months. Duane and Stephanie take one last look at the house and see the ghosts of Otto and Edna staring at them from a window. However Seth's status is unknown. Episode Similar to the episode, Seth helps Duane and Stephanie get back into Hill House after it closes. He tells a different version of the dumbwaiter story than in the book, how the boy who once lived in Hill House would eat nothing but ice cream. But when the dumbwaiter got stuck, he leaned too far into the shaft and fell to his death. He then leads Duane and Stephanie into the attic where the art supplies of the ghost of the sea captain that built Hill House still remain. He then claims to be Andrew Craw and starts to go after Duane's head. Suddenly, the three find the real Andrew's head inside the dumbwaiter. As Otto arrives, he tells the two that Seth works for him. Otto lets Duane leave, but keeps Stephanie for a while. He then reveals himself to be the ghost of the sea captain, while Seth was the ghost of the ice cream boy. Otto, Seth and Andrew all live together in Hill House. Otto then begins to paint Stephanie's portrait as punishment for disrespecting the house, causing her body to vanish with every part he paints. before Duane returns to the attic and saves her just before Otto can finish the portrait. Otto chases Duane and Stephanie until they escape Hill House and run away. Some time after that night, Hill House stops giving tours. Otto shows off the now boarded up Hill House to a couple looking to purchase it as a fixer upper. He promises them that they'll be very happy here as he shuts the door with a sinister expression on his face. As he shuts the door, the door knocker's eyes begin to glow. General Information Appearance Seth is described as having wavy blonde hair and wearing blue jeans and a long black turtleneck sweater. Trivia *Seth's actor, Sean Ryan, played Buzz Crocker in the very first Are You Afraid of the Dark? ''episode "The Tale of the Phantom Cab" Gallery IceCreamBoy.jpg|''Seth as the Ice Cream Boy. Category:Original series (characters) Category:Ghosts Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Deceased characters